Kingdoms United
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After Arthur refuses to marry Princesses that Uther has set up for him, Uther sets up another a union with Prince Merlin, having yet to arrive in Camelot, Arthur gets to know Merlin through Raven as he is Merlin's close friend. Isn't he? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_I don't know how many chapters this story will have._**

**_A few warnings with this story: Warning 1; Ygraine is alive, as is Balinor. Warning 2; Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3; malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Prince Arthur's manservant stumbled into the Princes' chambers and drew the drapes back and walked up to the bed where Prince Arthur was still in slumber. "Prince Arthur sire," the servant said as he gently shook Arthur's' shoulder. "What's the time Harrison?" Arthur mumbled, "one hour after dawn sire. King Uther sent me to wake you now and get you ready as he has some important news to share with you."<p>

Arthur threw the covers off him and sat up, letting his legs hang off the side of the bed, "prepare me some clothes Harrison."

"Yes sire."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Arthur was dressed and on his way to the throne room where his father and mother was waiting. He walked into the throne room and saw his father pacing in front of the throne. Ygraine looked up when she saw her son enter and smiled.<p>

"Father? What was it you wanted to see me so early about?" Arthur asked, after giving Ygraine a kiss on the cheek and wishing her good morning

"Ah, Arthur. For the last two weeks I have been in talks with King Balinor of Harlech."

"I think I have heard you mention him before, what have you been in talks about?"

"A marriage union Arthur."

"Not this again father, I've told you countless of times before I do not wish to marry, yet you still invite Kings or Lords with their daughters in hope I will fall for one."

"I know this Arthur. I also know that one of the reasons you don't like these woman is because you like people of the same sex."

"Um..."

"I watch you Arthur. I have come to realise that you like the same sex."

"After I pointed it out to you." Ygraine siad, smiling as she sat down next to Uther's throne.

"After your mother pointed it out, yes, I have come to accept it. As I was saying, I have been in talks with King Balinor of Harlech about a marriage union and he is more than happy and thinks that you will be a perfect match for his son, Merlin."

"Look father I- son?"

"Yes Arthur. Prince Merlin is only a year younger than you. King Balinor will be leaving Harlech in two days and should be here within a week. Are you willing to try with this one?"

"Yes father. I will." Arthur bowed his head to his father and mother, giving her a smile, and left the throne room, thinking how this Prince Merlin will be.

* * *

><p>The week seem to go by quickly for Arthur, he kept himself busy, but whenever he sat down and had five minutes to himself, Merlin came into his thoughts, wondering what he was like, was he handsome? Was he funny? Was he one of them who got on with everybody or was he one of them who would only talk and laugh with people who he thought deserved his attention. Arthur shuddered at the thought of the last Princess that arrived in Camelot who thought of herself as better than anyone else, if it wasn't a King or Prince or Lord or Lady that wanted to talk to her, she wasn't interested.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally the day came when King Balinor was set to arrive, Arthur put on his best clothes, finishing off with his red cape that had the Pendragon crest on it and walked into the throne room with Harrison not far behind. He walked in and saw several knights standing on each side of the room, along with some servants and Uther was at the other end of the room, standing in front of his throne talking quietly to Geoffrey along with Ygraine.<p>

When Arthur walked up to his mother and father, Uther quickly dismissed Geoffrey and faced Arthur. "You won't be seeing Merlin today."

"Why?"

"Because he is yet to arrive in Camelot." Ygraine answered.

"Has something happened?"

"No, Merlin was sent away to take care of some things for Balinor and Balinor had hoped he would make it back in time for them to come to Camelot, nevertheless, Balinor has had his servants pack everything up of Merlin's, so Merlin will come straight here. I have been informed that Merlin will arrive in just over a week, but at least you can spend that time getting to know his father and the people he is bringing with him."

"How long will they be staying?"

"It all depends on when Merlin arrives, Merlin will only be here for two weeks and Balinor will go back with his son."

"Or go back alone should I choose to marry him."

Uther smiled but couldn't reply because a servant entered the throne room and cleared his throat. "King Balinor of Harlech and his dozen knights along with four servants are here to greet King Uther, Queen Ygraine and Prince Arthur."

Uther and Ygraine stood side by side and Arthur stood beside Uther and watched as King Balinor made his way into the room, followed by his knights and four servants. Arthur watched as his father and Balinor shook hands and greeted each other. "Balinor, this is my wife Ygraine." Balinor took Ygraine's hand and kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure."

Ygraine smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"This is our son Arthur." Uther said, gesturing Arthur with his hand to step forward. Balinor shook Arthur's hand. "A pleasure to met you Arthur."

"And you Balinor."

Uther instructed his knights to show Balinor's knights where they would be staying and instructed his servant to show Balinor's servant where they would be staying. As they all moved out of the room, Balinor stopped one of the four he brought with him by placing a hand on his arm. "Stay here." he said. The man stopped and watched as Balinor turned away from him to address Uther and Arthur. "Arthur. This is Raven. Next to me and his mother, Raven is the closest to Merlin, if you want to know anything about Merlin Raven will be only to happy to tell you what you want to know." Balinor looked over his shoulder at Raven. "Won't you?"

Raven nodded. "I will." he answered.

Arthur looked at Raven, his blue eyes, his short dark hair, his large ears, slender neck, his red neck scarf resting against his deep blue top. "Well then. I will have servants set you a room up across from mine. I will want to know all about Merlin." Raven nodded again and followed Arthur as he left the throne room.

When the doors where shut behind them, Uther turned to Balinor. "So that's Merlin."

"It is. He picked the name Raven as it was his twin brother's name."

"He's very handsome. I think my son and Merlin shall be well suited, they looked right when they were stood together just now." Ygraine said.

"Will Raven not be joining us."

"No. Only Merlin survived the birth. My wife Hunith isn't overly happy with Merlin's plan, but Merlin wants to get to know the real Arthur, not the one who has to put on a front."

"I agree. If Merlin wants to fall for Arthur and Arthur for Merlin then they need to know who they really are, not the person they make out to be in front of everyone else."

"That is what Merlin said on our way here." Balinor explained.

"Although I will say it will come as a shock when he finds out that Raven is indeed Merlin." Uther chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter two will be up within ten days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_Here's Chapter two. I can't believe I have got 21 reviews with just the first chapter and the amount of story alerts and favorite stories I have received is unbelievable, just with one chapter. Thank you all soo much xx :)_**

**_Warnings: 1; Ygraine is alive, as is Balinor. 2; Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) 3; This story contains malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Arthur was walking towards his chambers with Merlin following him. "Raven?" Merlin looked at Arthur at the sound of his fake name. "My father wants me to marry, I have turned down all girls because I have no interest in them, father has finally seen sense, thanks to my mother, and has brought a Prince here in hope that I will fall for him."<p>

"Right." Merlin said, not quite sure where Arthur was going with this. "And I want to fall for him, with some help from you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You know all about Merlin so I want you to tell me anything about him, because until he gets here you will be spending all o your time with me."

Merlin nodded. "See you around Arthur." Merlin turned to walk away but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Raven what's up?"

"Merlin doesn't order people to do stuff or tell them that they are going to do something then expect them to do it. Merlin asks them and waits for an answer." Merlin wrenched his arm from Arthur's grip and walked away.

"Nice going stupid." said a voice.

Arthur turned and saw Morgana walk out of one of the alcoves. "Not now Morgana." he said before walking away towards his chambers.

* * *

><p>Merlin was walking around the castle, taking in the views when one of the servants from his Kingdom walked up to him. "Your father wishes to see you in the throne room along with King Uther and Queen Ygraine sire." he whispered.<p>

"Okay. And can you tell the others that until I reveal myself, call me Raven, never sire or my lord or anything like that?"

The servant smiled. "Yes Raven." Merlin smiled at the servant and made his way to the throne room.

* * *

><p>Uther and Balinor were talking and laughing quietly whilst Ygraine was talking to one of her ladies in waiting when Merlin entered, Balinor and Uther turned when they heard the doors close. "Merlin son. You left here with Arthur, what do you think of him up to now?"<p>

"Forgive me Uther, Ygraine, but Arthur is a prat." Uther chuckled along with his wife whilst Balinor frowned. "Why is he?" Merlin explained what had happened between them when they left the throne room. "Excuse me. I need to have a talk with my son." Ygraine said, excusing herself and left the throne room with her lady in waiting.

"Arthur is like that, we will know if he is interested in wanting you Merlin later on."

"How?"

"After his mother has laid into him. He will come to your chambers and ask you to join him in doing something or if you would like to go somewhere. He won't do it because he's been told to by my wife, all she will do is have a go at him and tell him a few home truths before leaving him to think."

Merlin nodded. "Then I best get to my chambers and see if he does." Merlin turned to leave the throne room when his father stopped him by calling out to him. "When will you be 'arriving' in Camelot son?"

"That will be up to Arthur, if I really like him and he impresses me, then I will be 'arriving' in about two days."

"And if he doesn't impress you?" Uther asked.

"Then about a week, so I can torment him. See you at the feast tonight father, Uther." Merlin said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Thinking that Arthur wouldn't show up, he asked one of his servants to do a bath for him. His servant did him a bath and left Merlin's chambers in order to give him some privacy, saying he would return later to get rid of the bath water.<p>

Merlin had just started to relax when there was a knock on his door, thinking that it was his servant coming back he shouted out, "come in."

Merlin heard the door open and close, knowing it was his servant, as his servant always stood away from Merlin whilst waiting for him to get out of the bath, Merlin reached over to the chair beside him and got his towel, he stood up in the bath and wrapped his towel around his waist.

Stepping out of his bath, Merlin turned to find not his servant stood there, but Arthur. "Arthur I-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt like this but I wanted to come and ask you if you would join me for a little ride before tonight's feast." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Merlin's chest, watching the droplets of water drip down past his stomach and the thin line of dark hair before coming to a stop when it reached the towel.

Merlin smiled at Arthur whose eyes seemed to be still glued to his bare chest and stomach, although Merlin moved when he noticed that Arthur's eyes had come to rest on his covered privates.

"Okay." Merlin said, breaking Arthur out of his trance because even though Merlin had moved, Arthur's eyes still seemed to follow him. "Just let me dress and I will meet you by the stables."

Arthur nodded and smiled at Merlin before he left the room. As soon as he did, Merlin sighed and then smiled to himself as he started to get dry.

* * *

><p>Arthur was stood at the stables waiting for Merlin with a far off look on his face, letting what he just saw with Raven go over and over in his mind. He was brought out of his trance by a tap on the shoulder. "Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlin asked.<p>

Arthur blinked and smiled. "Of course I am. Are you ready to go? I've got a horse for you, she's one of mine."

Merlin took the reigns from Arthur's hands. "Asking me to go for a ride with you, letting me ride one of your horses. I didn't know you was like this Arthur."

"I am only like this to people who I want to see the real me."

"And to the person who will be letting Prince Merlin know all about you." Merlin guessed, smiling at Arthur as he got on the horse. "You're smarter than you look." Arthur said, getting on his horse.

Merlin turned and faced Arthur, one eyebrow raised. "Is that actually a compliment?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "We ought to set off if we are to get back for the feast tonight." Arthur said, riding off, leaving Merlin to watch him gallop away.

* * *

><p>Queen Ygraine was stood at the top of the steps in the courtyard with Morgana stood by her side, talking with Balinor, pointing out different things. She stopped when she saw Merlin ride towards them fast and came to a stop at the bottom of the steps, he jumped off his horse and walked up the steps, leaving one of the servants to sort the horse out. "Merlin are you alright?" Morgana asked. Morgana was told that he was Merlin, pretending to be someone else to test Arthur and she had been thrilled about it.<p>

"What do you think?"

"What has my son done now?"

"He has shown me what he really is."

"And what's that son?"

"A dollop head." Merlin answered before walking past the three of them and into the castle.

Merlin had only just disappeared into the castle when Arthur came riding up to the bottom of the steps in the same fashion as Merlin, jumping off his horse and storming up the steps. "Mother, Morgana, King Balinor. Have you seen Raven by any chance?"

"Yes Arthur, he came storming past us calling you a dollop head." Ygraine explained.

"He can't call me that. A servant can not insult a Prince."

"When it is someone very close to the person that you want to marry, I would have thought that he could call you whatever he wanted."

Arthur huffed. "Shut up Morgana." he snapped as he walked past the three of them, in search to find Merlin. "I didn't say anything." Morgana called out after him.

"You didn't have to. Your face says it all." he shouted over his shoulder.

Morgana smiled. "They have only just met and you can feel the sexual frustration between them."

"Really?" asked Balinor.

"Oh yes. I think our sons are made for each other. Tonight's feast should be interesting." Ygraine said, giggling along with Morgana, causing Balinor to frown, not really understanding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter three will be up within ten days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_Here's chapter three. A very MASSIVE thank you to all of you. I can't believe the responses I have got with just two chapters. Thank you all soooo much :) :) :)_**

**_To those I can't reply back to: Rayn, Kaixluvsxmerthur, harpygirl0, Cham and Helen. Thank you for your reviews :)_**

**_Warning 1: Ygraine is still alive, as is Balinor. 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) 3: this story is malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his chambers, long enough to take his jacket off before leaving again to walk that little way across the corridor and knocked on Merlin's door. "Raven, can I come in?"<p>

"No." came a muffled reply.

"Why not?" Arthur asked through the door, but stepped back when Merlin wrenched it open.

"Because I don't want to see you or talk to you until I've calmed down, otherwise I'll do something we'll both regret and seeing you doesn't help."

"If you don't want to see me or talk to me, why did you open your door?" Arthur asked with a slight smirk on his face. Merlin huffed before slamming the door on Arthur.

"Just five minutes." he said, knocking on the door. When Arthur got no reply, he tried again. "I am prepared to stand here until you let me in Raven."

Merlin opened the door again. "From what I have heard about you, you will only last two minutes before you give it up as a bad job as you have very little patience. And you have proved that this afternoon. Can't wait until Merlin arrives so you go for me."

"No Raven. I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

"Too right it shouldn't have." Merlin snapped before slamming the door in Arthur's face once again.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Morgana and Ygraine walked to Arthur's and Merlin's chambers together as Merlin's chambers was right across from Arthur's. Ygraine was going to talk to her son and Morgana was going to talk to Merlin, but as they reached the boys chambers, Ygraine decided to join Morgana and talk with Merlin to see what had made Merlin angry with her son.<p>

Morgana gently knocked on Merlin's door and both women jumped when Merlin wrenched the door open. "What?" he said, thinking it was Arthur again, but the look of anger went from Merlin's face only to be replaced with a kind look when he saw Ygraine and Morgana stood there.

"Merlin can we come in please?" Ygraine asked. Merlin smiled and opened his door wider, allowing Ygraine and Morgana to enter. Merlin shut the door behind them and sat down at the table in his chambers, facing both women. "Now Merlin. I wondered if you would explain why you think my son is a dollop head, whatever that is."

Merlin sighed and started to tell Ygraine and Morgana what happened once the left for their horse ride.

_**Flashback.**_

_Arthur and Merlin reached a small stream in the woods and got off their horses, walking them to the stream so their horses could drink. They both sat down next to each other, Merlin just sat and listened to Arthur talk. He talked about when he was growing up, how he always tried his best to please his father but never felt that he did his best as he never got any praise from Uther. As Arthur got older he saw Uther mellow as he got older, Arthur turned and looked at Merlin who laughed when he explained this. "What?"_

_"Nothing. It's just how you said it. 'Mellowed in his old age.' I haven't really seen your father enough to make my own opinion of him. I have heard stories about him, and I have seen how your mother is and if what I heard about him is true and how your mother is, I can't believe that they are still happily married."_

_"I always think the same Raven. I can honestly say that the first time I actually saw my father laugh was when I was about ten years old and yet my mother laughs everyday. They say that opposites attract and I am hoping that it continues because what you have told me about Merlin up to now. I am nothing like that."_

_"I'm sure you are Arthur. Let Merlin see the real you." Arthur smiled and leaned forward, he gently placed his lips upon Merlin's and Merlin started to kiss back before remembering that as far as Arthur was concerned, he was Raven, Merlin's most trusted friend. Merlin pulled back. "No Arthur."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Merlin will be here in a few days. You are to get to know him and hopefully marry."_

_"Can't we kiss and have some harmless fun until Merlin arrives. He need never know."_

_**End flashback.**_

"Oh." Ygraine said, understanding straight away.

"What made Arthur lean in and kiss you Merlin? You have only been here since this morning.

"I think it might have something to do with what happened before we went for a ride."

"What happened?" Ygraine asked. Merlin told them what happened when he got out of the bath, telling them that Arthur saw the full back of him before covering himself with a towel and what happened afterwards.

Morgana smiled. "If I know Arthur as well as I think I do, he has seen you like that and has thought 'I want some of that.' It just goes to show that Arthur looks at you and likes what he sees."

"Yes but he thinks that he likes Raven, not Merlin."

"What do you want to do Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"I will attend the feast tonight, but retire to my chambers early. Prince Merlin will be arriving in Camelot sometime tomorrow dinner."

"I thought that you was going to leave it a little longer, depending on how much you liked him."

"I was Morgana. And despite what happened earlier on. I do like Arthur. Yes he has one side of him that can tick people off, but that will soon be smoothed out depending on the person he is with. And the other side I saw to him that he lets no-one see. I could see myself spending my life with him." Ygraine and Morgana smiled. All three of them talked a while longer before taking their leave, saying they had to get ready for the feast tonight.

* * *

><p>Merlin had one last look in the mirror, deeming himself ready for the feast when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Arthur stood there, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Raven. I want to apologise for my actions this afternoon, it was downright wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it. I hope you can forgive me by letting me escort you to the feast?"<p>

"Before I give you an answer. I want to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Did you have a visit from Queen Ygraine this afternoon?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes. My mother came to see me, gave me a piece of her mind about what I had done, but that's not why I am here now apologising. After my mother told me what she thought, she left and I did some thinking. I shouldn't have done what I did and said what I said. I'm sorry."

Seeing only truth in Arthur's eyes, Merlin smiled. "Alright then." Arthur smiled and waited for Merlin to close his chamber doors behind him before walking with him to the feast. "I hope you don't mind but I have asked the servants to put your place at the feast next to me."

"That's fine Arthur. You _asked _the servants?"

"Yes. I have only known about Merlin for a day and already I'm trying to change to please him."

"Prince Merlin will be pleased."

* * *

><p>After the feast, people started to talk among themselves. Merlin walked up to his father who was talking to King Uther and Queen Ygraine. "Thank you for a lovely welcoming feast. I have really enjoyed it. But I am going to retire to my chambers now."<p>

"Are you not well son?"

"I'm fine father."

"Then why are you retiring early?"

"I will let Queen Ygraine explain." Merlin looked at Ygraine and Uther. "I thank you for a wonderful feast. Goodnight." he said, bowing his head to each in turn before turning to leave.

Arthur stopped him at the door. "Raven. Are you leaving already?"

"I am Arthur. I want to get to bed early as I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Prince Merlin is set to arrive in Camelot." Merlin said, inwardly smiling at the surprised look on Arthur's face. "I thought it would be a few days."

"As did I. But the business that Prince Merlin had to sort out didn't take as long as he thought. He has seen all he needs to see. He should be here sometime tomorrow dinnertime. Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Raven." Arthur said quietly and watched Raven leave the room.

"I am guessing that by the look on your face, Raven has told you that Prince Merlin arrives tomorrow?" Arthur turned and saw his mother stood at the side of him. "Yes."

"Maybe you should retire as well son. Tomorrow is going to be a very big day for you."

"I'm fine mother. I have seen that many royals visit here. I'm used to it."

"Not this you won't be." Arthur turned and frowned at his mother. "What do you mean?"

"You will see tomorrow. Trust me when I say that you will need your rest for tomorrow." Arthur nodded and bid his mother goodnight before walking off in the same direction as Merlin, doing nothing but wonder just what his mother meant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter four will be up within ten days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. I still can't believe how popular this story has become, with only three chapters. It is because all of you that I am writing to get the next chapter up a lot sooner than planned. :) :) :)_**

**_To those who I can't reply back to: Helen. Thank you for the review :)_**

**_Warning 1: Ygraine is still alive, as is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This story is malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the AMAZING Cathcer 1984. For all of her help with this chapter. Thank you sooo much. You're a star. :) :) xx_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin got dressed in his royal clothes and made his way to the throne room, that was, after he checked that Arthur's chamber doors were shut before leaving his own chambers.<p>

Upon entering the throne room, Merlin saw his father eating breakfast with Ygraine and Uther. He sat down at the side of Balinor and thanked a servant who filled his goblet up.

"So you are to reveal yourself to Arthur today?" Uther said.

"I am, yes. I know he will be mad, but hopefully he will understand."

"I give you forewarning Merlin. He won't accept it straight away." Uther warned.

"He won't?" Merlin asked, starting to feel all the more nervous.

"Not straight away Merlin. He is stubborn like his father." Ygraine said, smiling reassuringly at Merlin, resting her hand on top of his.

* * *

><p>After they had breakfast and the servants cleared everything away and it was just the four of them in the throne room. "Uther? Could you ask a servant to get Arthur. I am telling him today anyway, better to tell him now then spend all day worrying."<p>

Uther nodded and called for a servant, telling him to tell Arthur that he is wanted in the throne room. As the servant left the throne room, Morgana walked in and spotted Merlin in his clothes. "You're telling Arthur now?"

"Yes." Seeing that Merlin was nervous, Morgana walked over to him and placed her hand on his upper arm.

* * *

><p>When Arthur walked into the throne room he saw that Balinor had his back to him as he was talking to someone that Arthur couldn't see. Arthur looked across at his mother, father and Morgana and saw that they looked a little nervous. "What's going on?"<p>

"Arthur son. Merlin is here." Ygraine said.

"I thought he wouldn't arrive until dinner time."

"I arrived early." said a voice, Arthur guessed, it came from the person stood in front of Balinor.

Arthur frowned, he knew that voice. "Raven?" he said.

Balinor turned and faced Arthur and Arthur saw Raven stood there. "Where is Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. _Here it comes. _He thought. "Arthur. I'm Merlin."

"You're Raven." Arthur said, not understanding.

"No Arthur. I'm Prince Merlin. Raven was the name of my twin who died at birth."

"You're not a servant?"

Merlin bit his lip, eyes darting towards his father and Arthur's mother and father and Morgana before shaking his head. "No I-"

"So you used trickery to get into my life, and." Arthur whirled around. "You all knew about it!" He left the throne room , letting the door slam behind him and he stormed to his chambers, kicking at the bed once there. The sound of the door shutting made him turn to find Raven-no iMerlin/i standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I think that I should explain my actions."

"Oh you had reasons?" Arthur's sarcasm made Merlin flinch.

"I've heard stories about you Arthur Pendragon! You and women and men, bedding anyone you deemed pretty enough. With this arranged marriage you could have easily strayed from me and that's happened to me before! I don't want to have my heart broken again!"

"So you break mine by lying to me? How can I trust you now, iMerlin/i? You think I'd marry you after you deceived me, seduced me-"

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"Because I am attracted to you!" Arthur roared. "Isn't that what you wanted? Me to fall in love with you, servant or not? Well I did, so which of us is the bigger fool? You for getting what you wanted but not liking it, or me for falling for your scheme and you?"

Merlin reared back as if struck, his face paler than usual. "I-I hadn't thought-"

"That is evident." Arthur's biting remark made Merlin's cheeks flush with anger, but the blond turned away and looked out of the window.

"I apologise. Sire. I shall return home within a couple of days and you shan't see me again." Arthur didn't turn to look as Merlin left.

* * *

><p>When Merlin closed Arthur's chamber doors behind him, he wasn't surprised to see Ygraine and Morgana stood there. "Well?"<p>

Merlin shook his head, a tear making its way down his cheek. "Arthur wants nothing to do with me. I've explained and apologised and told him that I will be leaving in two days and that he won't have to worry about seeing me again."

"What did my son say to that?"

"Nothing. He just continued to look out of the window. I think I'll just go and stay in my chambers." Merlin turned and walked over to his chambers, walked in and shut the door behind him.

Ygraine looked at Morgana. "You go and talk to Merlin. I'll go and talk to my son. I'll meet you in the royal gardens later."

Morgana nodded and Ygraine watched as she knocked on Merlin's chamber doors before entering. Once the door closed, Ygraine walked into her sons chambers and saw him stood looking out of his window, he looked over his shoulder when he heard someone enter, seeing that it was just his mum, Arthur turned back to face the window.

Ygraine looked at Arthur closely when he briefly looked at her. She knew her son was too proud to cry, but she knew he was close to tears. She sat down at his table and asked him what had happened.

As he told her what happened she couldn't help but think. Even though her son was like her in so many ways, the stubbornness from his father and not wanting to show his weakness somehow bed itself in Arthur.

"And you are just going to let him go?"

"Yes mother. He lied to me."

"About his name. Nothing else. Everything you know about him is how Merlin is, the only thing he told you that wasn't true was his name and that he was a servant. I really can't blame him for doing what he did."

Arthur whirled around and faced his mother. "You can't blame him?"

"No Arthur. I can't. You haven't exactly been innocent when growing up. All Merlin wanted to see is if you were still like that."

"He could have just asked me."

"Yes he could have done. But he also wanted to know the real you Arthur. The Arthur behind closed doors. Not the Arthur who people see day in and day out."

"I want nothing more to do with him."

Ygraine sighed and stood up, she walked up to her son and placed her hand on his cheek. "I hope you don't mean that. I've seen how the two have you have been since he arrived. I know that he is, without a doubt your sweetheart." Ygraine brought Arthur's head forward and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Arthur turned once again to the window and thought over what his mother had just told him. Ever since he could remember, his mother always told him that their was someone out the somewhere who was perfect for him, who suited him in every way. Through the years, instead of saying that, his mother had always said to him, whenever his father brought Kings over with their daughters or introduced him to ladies of the court and Arthur didn't feel remotely attracted to him, that his sweetheart was out there somewhere. And it seems that his mother has found his sweetheart in Merlin.

Arthur sighed and leaned his forehead against the window. "What to do." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_I write that chapter five will be up within ten days, but we all know that it will be a lot sooner :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) I have changed this story to Romance/ hurt/comfort._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. It is because of all of you that I am writing quicker to get the next chapter up. Thank you all soo much :) xx_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help once again. You are AMAZING :)_**

**_To those who I can't reply back to : Airabella, Helen, Thank you for the review :)_**

**_Warning 1:Ygraine is still alive. As is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3: This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Morgana walked into Merlin's chambers and saw him sat at his table, head in his hands. "Merlin?" Merlin looked up to see Morgana stood there. Morgana rushed over and sat next to him when she noticed that his eyes were all red. "Morgana I've been so stupid. He told me that he loves me Morgana."<p>

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, But why did you-?"

"Do it?" when Morgana nodded Merlin sighed. "It's a long story."

"That's alright. I'm quite comfortable."

Merlin chuckled before starting his story. "I have heard lots of things about Arthur, and when my father told me that we were to come here so I could meet Arthur and possibly marry him, that's when I came up with the idea to say that I am a servant and used my twin brothers' name."

"What did you hear about Arthur?"

"That he sleeps with anyone he thinks is good looking, man or woman. I have had my heart broken once before and it took quite a while to piece it back together. I have my friends Freya and Will to thank for that. When father told me that I might be marrying Arthur. I didn't want him to marry me only to sleep with someone else afterwards if someone better looking than me came along."

"What happened to you?"

"His name was Cedric. He was always complementing me, wooing me, making me laugh, always made me smile. We started a relationship. My father wasn't all that happy because Cedric didn't have a job, he got food however he could. I met him when I was on my way home from a trip to another Kingdom. We got to talking and hit it off from there. I had countless arguments with my father, sticking up for him. My father warned me that it will end in tears, but I was adamant that I was to prove him wrong."

"What did he do?"

"He finished with me. Just like that. When I asked him why I believe his exact words were. 'I've accomplished what I set out to do. Fucked the Prince and broke his pathetic heart. I have found someone else who has money of their own and who is ten times better looking than you so why would I stick around?' It my fault really for falling in love with him."

Morgana put her arm around Merlin. "You weren't to know. If he acted like that with me, I'd have fell for him. Arthur is nothing like Cedric Merlin. Yes he had his way with people when he was growing up but all of that stopped when Arthur turned twenty one."

"But I didn't know that Morgana. I just heard that he sleeps with anyone he thinks is good looking, man or woman and was still like that. After what happened to me can you blame me for being weary. From my point of view I was told that I was to marry someone who I heard sleeps with anyone he believes is good looking."

"You are going to have to sit Arthur down and tell him all of what you have just told me."

"There is no point Morgana. I just told him that I will be leaving in two days and that he won't see me again."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just continued to look out of the window. Didn't even act as though he heard me."

"I don't want you to leave Merlin."

"I don't want to Morgana. Whether I go home or not is now down to Arthur."

* * *

><p>That evening Merlin was running a little late, he was asked by King Uther and Queen Ygraine to join them both for a meal. He was glad that Uther and Ygraine didn't think any differently of him, Morgana had told them what he had told her and they fully understood where he was coming from, they didn't blame him in the least. That made Merlin feel a little better. Once Morgana had told Merlin that she explained his reasons to Uther and Ygraine and that they understood him, she told him that they wanted him to join them for a meal that evening.<p>

Merlin opened the doors to the throne room. "Sorry I'm late. I-" Merlin cut off when he saw Arthur sat at the side of Uther, facing Ygraine. Arthur looked up and saw Merlin stood there. "Excuse me, father, mother, I am going to retire to my chambers." he looked at Merlin as he stood up. "It's been an awful day." he bowed his head to his mother and father and left the throne room, ignoring Merlin when he walked past him.

Merlin dropped his head and sighed before looking up at Uther and Ygraine who was looking at him, sympathetic looks on their faces. "I'm not really all that hungry anymore. Thank you anyway." Merlin bowed to each of them in turn before leaving the throne room.

When the doors shut behind Merlin Ygraine turned and looked at Uther. "You do know that this situation is your fault."

Uther looked shocked at his wife. "What on earth made you come to that conclusion?"

"You are a very stubborn man, Arthur takes after you with that. If you wasn't so stubborn then Arthur wouldn't be and him and Merlin would be talking."

"Yes dear. I'm sorry." Uther found it was best to agree with his wife. He may be as stubborn as anything, but he quickly learned to go along with his wife when she talked about something she believed to be right otherwise he'd come off worse.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched through the window in his chambers as the sun set, seeing the pink sky as the sun started to set, Merlin left his chambers and decided to go for a walk outside of the castle, have a good look around as he knew that he would not be coming to Camelot again.<p>

He made his way through the town and headed towards the training field where he saw someone taking it out on a target with his sword, continuously hitting it until the helmet came off, spinning in the air before it landed on the ground by the knights' feet. Merlin made his way towards the training field to see if the knight was alright when the knight turned and headed towards the armoury. Merlin followed and it wasn't until he shut the door to the armoury behind him, trapping them both in that he noticed it was Arthur.

"It's you."

Arthur turned and saw Merlin stood there. He moved forward to leave and Merlin stood in the way. "I'm not letting you leave. Now I have you here I can explain in full."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say. Now move."

"No."

"Merlin if you don't move I will force you out of my way causing you to get hurt."

"If you did do that it wouldn't cause me any more pain then I am feeling now."

Arthur grabbed a hold of Merlin's waist and went to move him, but Merlin gently placing his hands on top of Arthur's caused his movements to stop. "I will be going home the day after tomorrow. If you are that adamant that you won't forgive me then me telling you the full reason for me doing what I did won't change anything will it."

Arthur looked up into Merlin's pleading eyes and sighed, he let go of Merlin and backed away. "Explain then."

Merlin sighed with relief before he started to tell Arthur all that he told Morgana. Merlin saw that Arthur looked a bit sorry for him when he told him what happened with Cedric, but when Merlin got to the part where he heard that Arthur slept with anyone he thought pretty enough, Arthur stopped him.

"Wait a minute. Those rumours weren't true. I started them rumours to let people think that I could get anyone male or female whenever I wanted."

"Well I didn't know that!"

"I can't believe that you are that gullible."

"So you are blaming me for something you started years ago. I only acted like that because of the rumours so don't blame me for the fact that the rumours you started years ago to make yourself look big have come back and bit you in the arse." Merlin shouted. He turned and opened the door to the armoury and looked over his shoulder at Arthur who stood looking shocked at Merlin. "It looks like I wasn't the only gullible one. Your mother and father and Morgana believed the rumours as well and they live with you." Merlin shook his head. "So long Prince Arthur prat-dragon." Merlin slammed the door to the armoury and heard Arthur's anguish yell as he walked back up to the castle, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter six will be up within ten days._**

**_Review? :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. It is because of all of you that I am writing quicker to get the next chapter up. Thank you all soo much :) xx_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help again. You are AMAZING :)_**

**_To those who I can't reply back to :Helen. Thank you for the review :)_**

**_Warning 1:Ygraine is still alive. As is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3: This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Arthur sat in the throne room having breakfast with Uther, Ygraine and Morgana. "Arthur what is wrong with your face this morning?"<p>

"Nothing is wrong with my face mother. I'm fine."

Morgana sighed. "You've had another falling out with Merlin haven't you."

"No I haven't Morgana."

"Yes you have. I was on my way to Gaius because I sent Gwen home and I forgot to ask her to fetch my potion. On my way back to my chambers I came across Merlin. He was in tears."

Ygraine looked from Morgana to Arthur. "Tears? Arthur what did you say to him?"

"I'll tell you what he said to him." Morgana said, glaring at Arthur. "He told Merlin the truth. Merlin explained to Arthur why he lied about his name and Arthur told him that what we all heard about Arthur sleeping with anyone male or female he deemed pretty enough was all a rumour."

"A rumour? So It's not true? Who would start a rumour like that?" Uther asked. "He is sat at the side of you." Morgana snapped. Uther turned and faced Arthur. "Why?"

Before Arthur could say anything, Morgana began to talk again. "Because he is stupid that's why. He started that rumour to look big in front of his knights, and because it has all come back on him and bit him in the arse, as Merlin told him, he is now blaming it all on Merlin."

Ygraine looked across at her son. "Oh Arthur. What made you make something up like that?" she sighed.

Arthur stood up and pointed at Uther. "Him."

"Your father?"

"Yes mother. No matter what I did growing up it was never good enough for father as I never heard praise from him, he always praised himself, if I did something, he would say he did it a better way or did it quicker, how he always had the girls fawning over him and he could any of them with the snap of his fingers. I am not like that. I want to save myself for my life partner. As soon as the rumour reached father's ears he still did nothing."

Arthur pushed his chair back and went to leave the throne room. "Arthur." Ygraine called after him. Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw his mother tap Uther on the arm. "Say something Uther."

"Don't bother." Arthur looking from his mother to his father. "I bend myself backwards, lost friends with my attitude to please you, what a waste of time that was." not giving Uther a chance to reply, Arthur left the room, quickly followed by Morgana.

When the doors shut behind them both an angry Ygraine turned to her husband. "Uther Pendragan. I was right not only is this down to Arthur's stubbornness which he gets from you. But Merlin only lied in the first place because of what Arthur had made up just to impress you. Fix it or I will fix you." she warned before carrying on with her breakfast. Uther sighed and looked at the door in which his son had just walked out of, he had to think fast, Merlin will be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Merlin was just coming out of his chambers when he saw Arthur coming towards him looking quite upset. Despite their fight last night. Merlin couldn't find it in him to ignore him. "Arthur? Are you alright?"<p>

Arthur merely glanced his way before walking onto his own chambers and slamming the doors shut. Merlin stood staring at the door for a few seconds when Morgana came up to him. "Is Arthur in his chambers?"

"Yes. He looked a bit upset and I asked him if he was alright but he never answered me, he just went into his chambers and slammed the door behind him."

"Why show concern for him Merlin, he made you cry last night."

"I don't care Morgana. I love him. Whether he made me cry or not, I see him upset I want to know if he's alright." Merlin sighed. "I have to go and see my father. Excuse me Morgana." he said as he walked away. Morgana watched him go before walking in the other direction to go to her chambers, not knowing that from when Arthur slammed his chambers door shut, he leaned against it and heard every word that Merlin said.

* * *

><p>Balinor who was sat at his table in his chambers called out 'enter' when he heard someone knock on the door, he looked up and saw his son enter. "Merlin son. Are you alright? You don't look it."<p>

"No father. I'm not. I came to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"I want to go home. Today. I know that we are not due to leave until tomorrow dinner but I can't stand to be ignored by Arthur anymore. I understood him to a certain extent when I thought that all of this was my doing, but after last night."

"What happened last night son?"

Merlin told his father everything that happened in the armoury and when he had finished, Balinor nodded. "Okay son. You get all of your things ready, the servant will get mine ready, I will inform our knights on my way to to explain to Uther and Ygraine."

"Thank you father." Merlin said as he turned to leave.

"And Merlin, what have I told you about calling me that. It makes me sound old."

Merlin gave a shaky laugh. "Okay dad."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Merlin had everything packed up, the servants had took it all down to the stables, the knights were all ready to return to Harlech as was King Balinor. Balinor had talked to Uther and Ygraine and parted on good terms. King Uther, Queen Ygraine, Morgana and King Balinor were in the courtyard waiting for Merlin who wanted one last try with Arthur.<p>

Merlin knocked on Arthur's chamber doors and waited. "Enter." he heard Arthur call out. Merlin opened the door and quietly walked in. Arthur didn't say anything, he just stood and stared at Merlin. "I have come to say goodbye Prince Arthur."

"Goodbye? You aren't leaving until tomorrow."

"I'm leaving now. Your parents, Morgana and my father are down in the courtyard waiting for me."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and sighed, he turned and looked out of the window. "You had better get going then."

Merlin threw caution to the wind and walked up to Arthur, put his hand on his shoulder and spun him round. Arthur stood frozen as Merlin placed his hands on his face and leaned in toward him to kiss him. After a few seconds, Arthur started to kiss back, Merlin slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth, his tongue gently caressed Arthur's before he pulled back and looked Arthur in the eye. "Goodbye. Arthur Pendragon." Merlin turned and left the room quietly, leaving Arthur to stare after him.

* * *

><p>When Merlin walked down the steps into the court yard, Morgana looked up at him. "Well?"<p>

"I said goodbye to him."

"That's it?"

"I kissed him."

"And he didn't follow?"

"Do you see him behind me?"

Merlin hugged Morgana and Ygraine, shook Uther's hand and mounted his horse. After a long goodbye Balinor and Merlin rode away, meeting up with their knights and servants at the stables.

Uther turned and looked up at Arthur's window to see his son watching Merlin ride away. Uther turned and faced his wife and Morgana. "Excuse me ladies. I need to have some words with my son."

* * *

><p>Uther stormed into his son's chambers and saw him sat on the edge of his bed, back to his father and shoulders slouched. "Are you out of your mind Arthur. You have just let that boy ride out of your life. Yes I am sorry that I never praised you and I should have done it more and." Uther sighed. "I'm sorry it is because of me that it has come to this." Arthur looked up at Uther when he walked in front of him. "Son I am a stubborn man as your mother is constantly reminding me of, I know you are just as stubborn as me, but please Arthur, don't let that boy leave your life. If it was me in your situation, no matter how stubborn, if I loved him I wouldn't have even let him pack."<p>

"It's too late father. I have let him ride away. He won't want me now."

"If he feels the same way as you Arthur. He will want you. Don't tell your mother I said this, but she is right. Merlin is your sweetheart." Uther put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It is a two day ride to get to Harlech, my guess is that they will ride for an hour before stopping for something to eat. Don't let stubbornness make you lose your sweetheart."

Thirty minutes later, Uther was walking through the corridors with Ygraine on his arm when Arthur came running towards them. "Arthur where are you going?" Ygraine called out as her son ran past them. "To bring back Merlin." he yelled over his shoulder.

Ygraine looked at Uther. "I don't know what you said but it worked." Ygraine smiled and placed a kiss on her husbands lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter seven will be up within ten days._**

**_Review ? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. It is because of all of you that I am writing quicker to get the next chapter up. Thank you all soo much :) xx_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help again. You are AMAZING :)_**

**_To who I can't reply back to :Helen. Thank you for the review :)_**

**_Warning 1:Ygraine is still alive. As is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3: This is malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Arthur raced to the stables and mounted his horse. "Okay girl. I want you to ride like you never have before." Arthur whispered to his horse, gently stroking her face before urging her forward. Arthur galloped away towards the forest.<p>

When Ygraine saw out of one of the castle windows, her son ride off into the woods she picked up her dress and rushed towards Morgana's chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been riding for thirty minutes now and how fast he was riding and how slow Merlin was riding when he left, he had to catch up with him sooner or later surely. Arthur looked up at the sky and guessed that it was around noon. Merlin, Balinor and the others would be stopping for something to eat.<p>

A loud laugh made Arthur stop his horse. He jumped down and made his way towards the noise, not being able to see the two men properly, Arthur cleared his throat.

The two men turned and Arthur saw their eyes go wide before they bowed. "Prince Arthur." the two servants said.

"There is no need to bow. I'm glad I caught up with you all."

The two men straightened up. "Why is that Sire?"

"Can you tell me where Prince Merlin is please?"

"We have been told to respect Prince Merlin's privacy as he wishes to be on his own."

"You have been told. I haven't. Please. Just point me in the direction."

The two servants looked nervously at each other before pointing in the direction behind Arthur. "Down by the lake."

"I rode past him? Thank you. Please don't say that you saw me." the servants nodded bowed their heads once more as Arthur walked his horse to where Merlin was, not noticing the two servants run back to camp.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked back the way he came and stopped when he saw Merlin sat on a log, facing the lake, shoulders slumped. Arthur smiled and tied his horse up and made his way over to Merlin.<p>

"I said I am not hungry." Merlin said when he heard someone walk up and stop behind him. "Just let me know when we ride again."

"Merlin."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur stood there. "Can I join you?" not taking his eyes from Arthur, Merlin slowly nodded. Arthur sat down with one leg either side of the log so that he was facing Merlin. "What are you doing here Arthur?"

"I've come for you Merlin. To try and stop you returning to Harlech. You're my sweetheart Merlin and you belong in Camelot with me."

"I'm your what?" Merlin choked. He couldn't believe this, just over an hour ago he didn't think that he would see Arthur ever again and here he was asking him to return with him to Camelot.

"My sweetheart Merlin." Arthur took a hold of Merlin's hands. "Ever since I was little my mum has always told me that there was someone out there for me who would challenge me in all I do, support me in every way, be there with me and for me no matter what, someone who was the perfect match for me, someone that would make them and me two sides of the same coin. She always called that person my sweetheart Merlin. And I feel and know in my heart that you are that person." Arthur lifted their hands up and kissed Merlin's hands. "Will you come back to Camelot with me Merlin and marry me?"

Merlin's face split into the biggest smile Arthur had ever seen before Merlin threw his arms around his neck. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him as close as he could. "I am so sorry Merlin. If I didn't start the rumours in the first place then you wouldn't have felt the need to lie to me about who you really are."

"It doesn't matter Arthur. You are more then making up for it now." Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur who smiled at him. "Can I kiss my sweetheart?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes you can." Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merlin's in what was meant to be a gentle kiss, but soon turned passionate. Merlin's fingers were in Arthur's hair, messing it up and Arthur hands were all over Merlin before Arthur tucked his hands under Merlin's shirt and roamed his hands over Merlin's bare back. Someone clearing their throat made Arthur and Merlin pull back from one another. Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder and Merlin turned as best as he could with Arthur's arms still around him. "Dad."

"I'm guessing that you will not be coming back to Harlech with me."

"No dad. I'm going back with Arthur to Camelot."

"To marry?"

"Yes dad."

"Then I will ride back to Harlech, give your mother the good news, after a couple of days of sorting everything out, I shall return to Camelot with your mother for your wedding." Balinor walked up to them both and looked at Arthur. "You take care of my son."

"I will." Balinor pulled Merlin up out of Arthur's hold and hugged his son. "I will see you in just over a week."

"Safe ride home dad." Balinor clapped his son on the shoulder and turned and walked away, shouting, "lets get everything packed up. The sooner we get back to Harlech the sooner we can come back to Camelot for my sons wedding." as he went.

Merlin laughed at Balinor as he walked away and turned to face Arthur, throwing his arms around his neck again. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

><p>After more kissing, Arthur told Merlin it was best to head back to Camelot. Merlin went to where he tied his horse up and saw that it was no longer there. "They took my horse. Why would they take my horse?"<p>

"You can share my horse Merlin." Arthur took Merlin's hand and pulled him to where he tied his horse up. He loosened the ties and got on his horse, holding out a hand to Merlin to help him get up behind him. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, once they started to ride back to Camelot. "Yes Merlin?"

"If we are getting married. I can do what I want to you now can't I? Because we are to be married."

"Yes I suppose you can Merlin."

"Good." Merlin said as he wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Merlin licked the back of Arthur's neck before kissing it once again. "Ah Merlin don't do that."

"Why not? You just said that I could do what I want and I am doing."

"I know you are, but things like that you do in the privacy of our chambers because that act has just sent shivers down my spine and all I want to do now Merlin is give you so much pleasure that you can't do anything apart from scream my name."

Merlin smirked. "Really?" Merlin asked as he continued doing things to the back of Arthur's neck with his lips. Merlin slid one of his hands further down and felt that Arthur was hard. "Whoops! My hand slipped."

"I bet it did. You're alright with sex before marriage right?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Wait until I get us back to Camelot then Merlin."

Merlin squeezed Arthur's erection. "Oh yes."

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in Camelot, Arthur wasn't surprised to see his mother and Morgana waiting for him at the stables. "Well?" Ygraine asked.<p>

Merlin poked his head around Arthur. "Hello again." Ygraine and Morgana let out a small squeal and giggled. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got off his horse and turned to help Merlin down.

"Let me guess. You don't want to be disturbed until the evening meal." Morgana said, smirking.

"Got it in one." Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him off towards the castle. Merlin teased him on their ride back. It was now Arthur's turn to get his own back.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter eight will be up within ten days :)_

_Review? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. It is because of all of you that I am writing quicker to get the next chapter up. Thank you all soo much :) xx_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help again. You are AMAZING :)_**

**_To who I can't reply back to :Helen. Thank you for the review. To the person who reviewed and left no name. Thank you :)_**

**_Warning 1:Ygraine is still alive. As is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3: This is malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Arthur led Merlin to his chambers and shut the door behind them. "Can you close the drapes Merlin. Not all the way though, leave them open just that little but to let the sun in so we are not in darkness." Merlin smiled and nodded before turning around to close the drapes. Merlin closed them but left them open just enough to let the sunlight light up most of the room. Merlin turned back round to face Arthur and felt his jaw drop. Arthur was standing there with not a stitch of clothing on. "You got undressed quick."<p>

Arthur walked up to Merlin and couldn't help but smile when he saw that Merlin's eyes were glued to Arthur's erection. "You're next Merlin." Merlin took his jacket off and dropped it to the floor, Merlin went to take his neck scarf off when Arthur stopped him. "I'll take it from here."

Arthur reached around Merlin and undone the scarf, leaning in and kissing Merlin's exposed neck as he let the scarf fall from his hand, Arthur sucked hard on Merlin's neck, causing Merlin to gasp as he teasingly ran his hands down Merlin's arms. He came to a stop at the bottom of Merlin's top and scrunched it up in his fists as he began to lift the top up. Merlin raised his arms above his head and kept them there. Arthur pulled his mouth away from Merlin's neck and took the top off Merlin, letting it join his scarf and jacket on the floor. "Kiss me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and leaned in to kiss Merlin, when Merlin went to insert his tongue into Arthur's mouth, Arthur pulled back. "Not yet Merlin." Arthur went down onto his knees, kissing and licking Merlin's chest and stomach as he did so. "Arthur." Merlin moaned.

Arthur smirked and took off Merlin's boots and socks, leaving him bare foot. He then looked in front of him and saw Merlin's obvious arousal. Arthur kissed the clothed erection before he started to undo Merlin's trousers. Once undone, Arthur pulled them down and found that Merlin's erection was centimetres away from his mouth. "Please Arthur."

Arthur ignored Merlin's pleas and took the trousers off Merlin. "Spread you legs Merlin."

"Yes." Merlin moaned, head thrown back, waiting for Arthur to take him. Arthur moved his mouth past Merlin's cock and started to kiss and suck his balls, he brought his right hand up and started to move his finger in circles around Merlin's hole. Arthur pulled his mouth back and gently blew across Merlin's head. "Arthur. Don't tease. Please. Put your finger in me, wrap your mouth around me, just do something please."

"Teasing is not nice is it Merlin."

"N-no." Merlin jerked his hips forward and Arthur pulled back and looked up at Merlin. "That's cheating."

Arthur very slowly ran his hands down Merlin's legs and back up, resting his hands on Merlin's arse cheeks. "Arthur please."

Arthur stood up, keeping his hands where they were, Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you want Merlin?"

"You Arthur. Please."

Merlin let out a surprised gasp when Arthur picked him up and Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and his arms around Arthur's neck. Erections brushing together, Arthur carried Merlin to the bed and gently laid him upon it, lowering himself above Merlin. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin whispered before claiming Arthur's lips with his own. Arthur's hand roamed down Merlin's chest, past his stomach, past his erection, where Arthur paused to give it a slight squeeze before continuing his journey to Merlin's hole. Merlin broke the kiss with Arthur and moaned when he felt Arthur push a finger in. "Oh yes Arthur. More." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin again as he inserted a second finger, which was slowly followed by a third. "A-Arthur. I need you in me now. I won't last."

"Patience Merlin." Arthur's fingers started to get faster. "Cum for me Merlin." Arthur watched as Merlin fisted the bed sheets, toes curled as he pushed down on Arthur's fingers. "Cum for me Merlin so I can fuck you hard." Merlin lost it and came, spilling all onto his chest. Arthur taking advantage of Merlin post orgasmic state, spread Merlin's legs and slid into him. "Ahh Arthur."

"Oh Merlin you're tight." Arthur started to thrust in and out of Merlin who started to harden once again. Arthur placed his hands either side of Merlin and picked up his pace slamming into Merlin who was moaning, "ah-ah Arthur, ugh" Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin before using his left hand to grab Merlin's right leg and lift it up, ducking as he swung the leg over his head, turning Merlin onto his side as he was now thrusting into Merlin from behind. Merlin yelled out Arthur's name and came for the second time, with Arthur following, filling Merlin's hole as he came hard screaming Merlin's name. "Wow Arthur."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Merlin." Arthur panted. Once Arthur got his breath back, he pulled himself out of Merlin who moaned, got out of bed. Merlin lifted his head and watched Arthur's arse as he walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get my top so you can wipe the cum from your chest." still with his back to Merlin, Arthur reached the pile of clothes and bent down pick up his top. "Oh bless ya." Merlin gasped, seeing the sight before him. Arthur stood up and made his way back to the bed. "You what?"

"The sight I just saw when you picked your top up. Please tell me you will allow me to shove my cock in you next time."

Arthur smiled and wiped the spent cum off Merlin's chest and chucked the top on the floor before climbing back into bed beside Merlin. "Any time you want Merlin." Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Thank you Arthur." Merlin sighed as he cuddled up to Arthur, resting his head on Merlin's chest.

"What for?"

"For being you." Merlin kissed Arthur's bare chest and laid his head back down waiting for sleep to take him. Arthur had his right arm under Merlin, the hand resting on his shoulder, whilst his left hand was drawing small circles on Merlin's hip, movement slowing as he to, felt himself falling to sleep with Merlin in his arms and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Uther was walking out of the throne room with one of his advisors when he saw his wife walk up to him with a smile on her face. He got rid of his advisor and stood and waited for Ygraine to walk up to him. "What has put that gorgeous smile back on your face?"<p>

"Arthur has come back. With Merlin. They are in his chambers." Uther started to walk to his sons' chambers. "Uther where are you going?"

"I am going to go and congratulate the both of them. Tell Arthur that I am proud of him for swallowing his pride."

"No Uther. You might want to leave that until later. Arthur dragged Merlin to his chambers saying that they wasn't to be disturbed and that will see us at the evening meal."

"Ygraine, the most that they are going to be doing is kissing. Arthur said that he would be saving himself for marriage." Ygraine stopped walking and watched as her husband opened the doors to his sons chambers and walked inside.

Uther walked inside and saw that the room was nearly in darkness, he saw clothes scattered across the floor and the two figures wrapped around each other under the bed sheets. Uther sniffed up and the smell of sex reached his nostrils. He quickly backed out of the room and shut the door.

Ygraine, curiosity getting the better of her went into her sons chambers and experienced the same as Uther. she backed out and closed the door behind her and placed a hand on her husbands arm. "Our son said that he was going to save himself for the one he was to spend his life with, and that's Merlin. Now he has him, why wait. Come on husband of mine. Lets get you some fresh air." she said and led Uther away from their sons chambers.

* * *

><p>Back in Arthur's chambers, Merlin slowly lifted his head off Arthur's chest. "Was someone just in here?"<p>

"My parents, father first then mother. I'm guessing by the state of the room and the fact that it smells of sex they know what we have been up to."

Merlin rolled on top of Arthur. "Now that I am rested, care to go for another round?" Merlin asked as he ground his knowing erection against Arthur's. Arthur smiled. "Alright then." Arthur reached up to the back of Merlin's head and kissed him hard as he rolled them both over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter nine will be up within ten days. I put that but we all know that it will be sooner. :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_Warning 1; Ygraine is alive, as is Balinor. Warning 2; Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3; malexmale. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of your favorites. It's because of all of you I am writing quicker to get the next chapter up. :)_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for this chapter as it was her idea for the dinner scene. You're amazing :) x_**

**_To those I can't reply back to: Helen. Thank you for the review :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Arthur asked a servant to do him a bath and watched and waited as the servant filled it and left two towels, finding it odd in doing so as the servant only saw Arthur, and left the Prince to it. As soon as the servant shut the door behind him, Merlin poked his head out from behind the screen. "Has he gone?"<p>

"Yes. I gave him your clothes as well."

"What am I supposed to put on when I have finished washing?"

"I only gave them him to give to the maids so they know your size and can make you some more. We came back to Camelot, but your clothes went back to Harlech." Arthur climbed into the bath and beckoned Merlin to join him. Merlin smiled and eased himself into the bath, his back against Arthur's chest, feeling Arthur's arousal pressing against him, "You're hard again?"

"I have just seen you walk up to me and join me in the bath, that gorgeous arse of yours in my face before you sat down. Of course I'm hard." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and started rubbing circles on his chest and stomach, washing him.

Merlin arched back and lifted his arms up and held Arthur's head in place as he was kissing Merlin's neck whilst running his hands up and down Merlin's thighs. "Arthur." Merlin sighed, eyes rolling back before they closed. Arthur lifted Merlin up slightly and eased him back down on to his straining cock. Merlin moaned at the feeling of being filled by Arthur for what must have been the fourth time that day. Merlin gripped on to the sides of the bath and started to lift himself off Arthur before sinking back down, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and was lifting him up and down. "Ahh Arthur."

"Gods Merlin. What you do to me." Arthur started to thrust upwards as he felt himself close. Merlin knew Arthur was getting close. "Faster Arthur. Harder." Arthur sped up and came with a shout, emptying himself inside of Merlin.

It was only when Arthur got his breath back that he realised that Merlin was still hard. "Merlin I'm sorry." Arthur apologised and started to stroke Merlin but Merlin stopped him. "No Arthur."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking of the poor servants. They have sticky sheets from your bed to wash, get the stains out of your top what you used to clean me and now you expect them to empty the bath that will be full of my cum?"

"You're right." and without warning, Arthur lifted Merlin off him, who moaned, and stood him up. Arthur got onto his knees and turned Merlin to face him. "Arthur what- _ohh_." Merlin groaned when he felt Arthur wrap his mouth around his hardened member. When Merlin just stood there, Arthur pulled away and looked up at Merlin. "Thrust Merlin." Merlin didn't need telling twice and started to thrust in and out of Arthur's mouth. Once Arthur started pulling gently on his balls, Merlin lost it and spilled all into Arthur's mouth who swallowed every last drop. Weak at the knees, Merlin dropped to his knees and buried his face in Arthur's neck as Arthur wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

><p>After they were out of the bath and dry, Merlin found himself behind the screen once again whilst Arthur let the servant in who brought Arthur some clothes in Merlin's size. Merlin heard Arthur ask the servant if he could come back in an hour and empty the bath whilst they was at dinner. When the door closed, Merlin stepped out from behind the screen in just his towel. "Why did I have to hide behind the screen when the servant knocked on the door?"<p>

"You are in a state of undress Merlin. No-one gets to see that much of you except me." Arthur walked over to Merlin and whipped the towel off him, letting his hands roam over the globes of Merlin's arse. Merlin backed back. "No Arthur. We have to get ready for dinner." Arthur sighed and reluctantly stepped away to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed, Merlin went to walk out of Arthur's chambers with him when Arthur stopped him. "What's up?"

"Want to have some fun?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"My father looked uncomfortable when he saw us earlier on. He thought that we were asleep. Care to act as though we didn't know he entered and let the uncomfortableness continue?"

Merlin stood and thought about it for a few seconds. "Will you ride me when we get back to your chambers?" Arthur blinked at Merlin's boldness. "Yes."

"Then yes." Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand and led him to dinner.

* * *

><p>When they entered the hall they saw Uther and Ygraine sat next to each other and Morgana sitting at the side of Uther. Uther looked up and saw his son enter with Merlin, he noticed that they had their arms round each other and because he couldn't see their hands there was only one place they could be, Uther shuddered, the events of earlier that day coming back to him. "Are you alright father?" Arthur asked as he made his way to the table with Merlin, sitting down next to his mother, facing Morgana, Merlin sat down at the side of Arthur.<p>

"I'm fine son, just a little cold." Uther directly looked away when he noticed his sons and Merlin's hand disappear under the table. Uther, Ygraine and Morgana took to talking amongst themselves as Merlin and Arthur acted as though they were the only two people in the room. Uther kept watching out of the corner of his eye and saw that Arthur and Merlin had taken to feeding each other bits of food, his son would whisper something to Merlin that would make him blush. Ygraine who knew her son better than he knew himself knew full well what her son was doing and couldn't help but have a smile on her face throughout the whole meal. Ygraine was starting to wonder just how much Uther could take until he said something, she didn't have to wait long.

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw that he had a bit of food at the corner of his mouth, he put his fingers and thumb on Merlin's chin and turned his head so Merlin was looking at him. "Arthur?"

"You have a bit of food on you. Allow me to get it?" When Merlin nodded, Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Merlin's mouth, licking away the bit of food. Arthur jumped when Uther shot up into a standing position. "Well, I'm going to retire. It's late." he said good night to all of them and started walk away from the table. Ygraine lightly tapped Arthur on the arm. "You have made your father very uncomfortable."

"I'm surprised Merlin went along with it." Morgana said, smiling along with Ygraine.

"I only went along with it because Arthur said if I did then he will ride me when we get back to his chambers."

Uther who had only made it to the door stopped at Merlin's words and turned to face them all. "Ride you?" he screeched. "Forget retiring early." Uther looked at his wife. "I will be in the royal gardens getting some fresh air." and with that, Uther quickly left the room.

"You was awake when me and your father walked in earlier wasn't you."

"We was mother."

"And you decided to humiliate him further."

"Yes."

Morgana shook her head, looking at Arthur."What are you like?"

"His mother dear. This is me coming out in him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter ten will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. It is because of all of you that I am writing quicker to get the next chapter up. Thank you all soo much :) xx_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help again. You are AMAZING :)_**

**_To who I can't reply back to :Helen. Thank you for the review._**

**_Warning 1:Ygraine is still alive. As is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3: This is malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Uther was stood on one of the balconies looking over his Kingdom when a messenger walked up to him. "My lord." the man bowed.<p>

Uther turned and faced the messenger. "You have news?"

"I do Sire. King Balinor and Queen Hunith of Harlech will be arriving tomorrow. Queen Hunith stressed that her son be up, dressed and ready to greet her."

"Thank you." the messenger bowed once more. "Sire." he said and turned and left.

Not long after he left did Arthur and Merlin walk up to him, hand in hand. "Father we were wondering if there was any news on King Balinor and Queen Hunith yet?"

"You have not long missed the messenger. You have today and tomorrow to rest. They arrive the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you father." Arthur said and let go of Merlin's hand to put his arm around his shoulders.

"You two go off and enjoy the next two days. It will be very busy once Balinor and Hunith arrive as you will be married within a week of them arriving." Merlin and Arthur smiled at Uther and walked away leaving the King on his own once more. Uther watched his son and Merlin walk away with a smile on his face. "You made me uncomfortable four nights ago boys. Payback time." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur spent the day sparring on the training field, well, they were supposed to be sparring. People would watch the pair of them sparring, laughing as they did, so many cheering for Arthur and so many cheering for Merlin. The men would cheer when they saw Arthur sweep Merlin off his feet, landing him on his back, but when they saw Arthur lean forward and held a hand out to Merlin to help him up and Merlin would grab the hand, sweep Arthur who then landed on his back and Merlin would roll so he was on top of him, they would groan and walk away and pull faces when they heard the women around say 'awww.'<p>

"Looks like I won." Arthur panted, looking up at Merlin and smiling. "I don't think so. I got the last move by sweeping you so I win. Looks like you're bottoming tonight." Arthur chuckled and placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head and brought his lips down to meet his own. When Merlin felt himself getting hard, he pulled back and stood up. "Not here Arthur." Arthur leaned up and propped himself up on his elbows. "Why not?"

"Because I'm starting to get hard." Arthur stood. "Care to go back to our chambers so I can help you with your problem?"

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>Arthur dropped from his hands and knees and collapsed onto his front on his bed with Merlin following him as he was still buried in him. "Gods Merlin." Arthur panted. Merlin chuckled, Arthur feeling Merlin's breath on the back of his neck. When he felt Merlin begin to pull away, Arthur put his arm behind him and held Merlin in place. "Stay. Please."<p>

"Arthur if I fall asleep inside of you it will hurt when you wake up in the morning."

"I don't care." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and laid them both on their sides and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Uther and Ygraine were stood in the throne room watching as Balinor and Hunith made their way to where Uther and Ygraine stood. "Where are Arthur and Merlin? Hunith stressed that her son should be here to greet her." Ygraine whispered. "I told them when they asked yesterday that they would be arriving tomorrow, meaning today."<p>

Uther looked up when Hunith and Balinor approached. "Queen Hunith, so pleased to meet you at last."

"King Uther, Queen Ygraine, so happy to meet you at last. Where is Merlin?"

"We told him that you was arriving today, he must still be with Arthur in their chambers." Uther explained and out of the corner of his eye he saw Balinor take a step back, he didn't have to wonder why as he saw Hunith narrow her eyes. "Show me where?" Uther smiled and held his arm out to Hunith, who took it and strolled out of the throne room. Ygraine shook her head. "Oh Uther."

"What's going on?"

"I think this my husband getting his own back on our boys and using your wife to do it."

"I don't understand." Ygraine linked her arm in Balinor's. "Let us follow and I shall explain on the way."

* * *

><p>Uther opened the door to his son's chambers and Hunith let go of Uther's arm and made her way over to the bed when she saw a mop of black hair just visible above the sheets. Hunith put her hand on Merlin's covered hip and started to shake him. Arthur woke up to the feeling of Merlin rocking behind him, still buried inside him from the night before. "Ah Merlin let me wake up properly first." Arthur mumbled.<p>

Merlin moaned. "What you say Arthur?"

"Merlin Emrys you get out of bed this instant." Merlin's eyes shot open at the sound of his mothers voice and quickly pulled out of Arthur who moaned and jumped off the bed, taking the sheets with him to keep him covered. Arthur sat up straight and instantly regretted it as pain shot through his backside. "Ow." he groaned, hastily grabbing a pillow to cover himself. Merlin turned and looked at Arthur, smiling. "I told you your arse would hurt come morning."

"_Your_ arse will be hurting in a minute Merlin Emrys." Uther who was stood in the doorway blinked at Queen Hunith's language with a smile on his face. "Happy you got your own back?" Uther turned and found his wife stood there with Balinor. "Very."

"I can't believe you wasn't even awake, let alone up and dressed all ready to greet me. I told the messenger to tell you to be up and dressed and ready to greet me for when I arrived today."

"King Uther told us yesterday that you wouldn't be arriving until the day after tomorrow."

"You must have misheard me Merlin. I said tomorrow yesterday."

"Don't you go blaming your laziness on King Uther and you." she said looking at Arthur who was trying to put his trousers back on that he had chucked off last night, without showing any nakedness. "Don't bother trying to shy away to cover yourself up more because one: I saw more than I needed to when Merlin jumped off the bed and two: you have nothing different then I have seen before dear." Hunith turned back to Merlin. "I want you dressed and in the chambers your father and I will be staying in for the duration of our stay."

Merlin dropped his head. "Yes mother." Hunith walked over to her husband and took his arm, following Ygraine out of the room, who offered to show them where they would be staying.

Arthur put his trousers on and walked over to his father who hadn't moved from his place, still with a smile on his face. "You told us the day after tomorrow."

"That I did Arthur. Your mother was right, what you did to me is her coming out in you, but your determination to get your own back and to make that person suffer more than you did, will be me coming out in you. I have been with your mother for thirty years, whatever you throw at me, I can throw back even worse." he chuckled at the shocked look on his sons and Merlin's face before leaving them on their own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_The next chapter will be the last one which is where they marry and will be up within a week._**

**_Review? :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. It is because of all of you that I am writing quicker to get the last chapter up. Thank you all soo much :) xx_**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for your help again. You are AMAZING :)_**

**_To those who I can't reply back to :Helen. Thank you for the review. :)_**

**_I can't believe this is the last chapter. This is a story that I didn't expect to take off so well. This last chapter is dedicated to all you :) At 3, 734 words not only is this the longest chapter of this story, but my longest chapter yet. :)_**

**_Warning 1:Ygraine is still alive. As is Balinor. Warning 2: Uther is ooc in this story. (Sorry if you don't like that.) Warning 3: This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :) _**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin faced each other with smiles on their faces. Geoffrey stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Is it your wish to become one with with Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech?"<p>

"It is."

"Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech. Is it your wish to become one with Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?"

"No." Arthur gasped and stood back. "No?"

"No. I thought that I was ready for marriage but I'm not. Sure what we had was fun, but that's it."

"But Merlin I love you."

"I don't love you. I was only doing this to keep my parents happy but I can't do it. I don't want to wake up to your face every day for the rest of my life."

"Merlin." Arthur pleaded but Merlin ignored him and walked back the way he came, leaving Arthur stood there.

* * *

><p>"AH." Merlin woke up and saw that Arthur was sat up. "Arthur? What's wrong?"<p>

Arthur turned and faced Merlin. "You still want to marry me tomorrow don't you?" Merlin sat up next to Arthur. "Of course I do. Nothing would make me happier. What makes you ask that?"

"I dreamt you said no instead of yes tomorrow and you left me." Merlin cupped Arthur's face with his hands. "That is never going to happen." Merlin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and laid them both down, the kiss getting more passionate. "Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow night Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin placed one last kiss on Arthur's lips and snuggled up to him, his face buried in Arthur's neck. "I love you Arthur." Merlin said sleepily.

"I love you too Merlin."

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur woke up alone and jumped when Morgana stormed into his chambers. "Arthur quickly."<p>

"Morgana what's the matter?"

"It's Merlin, he's at the stables, he was telling me about your dream last night and said he got to thinking, he says he can't do it and he needs more time saying it's all happening too quick."

Arthur jumped out of bed, causing Morgana to quickly look away as he wasn't wearing anything. Arthur quickly put some trousers and boots on and threw his top on and raced from his room. Morgana calmly walked out of Arthur's chambers and stopped at a nearby alcove. "You are too evil."

Uther stepped out. "If you didn't like it you wouldn't have agreed to do it."

"I did it because I could use more dresses. Didn't you make them suffer enough last week?"

"I found out that them doing that was Arthur's idea. They both made me suffer so I got my own back on them, but it was Arthur's idea so I am to get my own back on him."

"Why is Merlin at the stables getting ready to go for a ride anyway?"

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Merlin woke up and gently got out of bed, letting Arthur sleep, Merlin looked out of the window after getting dressed and saw that the sun was just coming up. Merlin left the chambers and was surprised to see that the servants were up, rushing around and getting things ready for the wedding that was to take place this afternoon._

_Merlin walked into the hall and saw servants rushing around and decorating it up all ready for the wedding. "Prince Merlin."_

_"Harrison. It's looking very well."_

_Merlin smiled and left the hall and walked around._

_Two hours later, Merlin was on his way to his and Arthur's chambers when he heard Uther call out his name. He stopped and turned to see Uther walking over to him. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm a bit nervous. Arthur actually woke me up last night with a bad dream saying that I said no at the wedding instead of yes."_

_"My son is very nervous. I was the same before I married Ygraine. Why don't you go for a little ride. Clear your head for this afternoon. It always helps me."_

_"Yeah. I think I'll do that." Merlin turned and walked away from Arthur's chambers and headed towards the stables. Uther smiled and hurried to the royal gardens, which is where he knew Morgana would be._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

><p>Merlin got on a horse and slowly rode out of Camelot gates, turning left and heading towards the lake so he and the horse could rest there for a while before heading back.<p>

Arthur ran into the stables and looked around and saw Merlin's horse. That Hunith and Balinor brought back with them, missing. Arthur turned and saw a stable boy. "Have you seen Prince Merlin?"

"Yes sire, about thirty minutes ago, he got on his horse and rode from Camelot. Is everything alright sire?"

Arthur ignored the question and got on his horse and rode out of the stables, Arthur stopped at the gates. "Do you know which way Prince Merlin rode?"

"He went left sire." One of the guards said, pointing in the direction where he saw Merlin ride off to earlier on.

* * *

><p>Arthur reached the lake and sighed with relief when he saw Merlin sat on the bank, with his horse nearby. Arthur jumped off his horse and ran over to him. "Merlin! Please come back with me." Merlin turned and was shocked to see a very worried Arthur kneeling beside him. "Arthur-"<p>

"You said last night that you couldn't wait to marry me and here you are, leaving me."

"Leaving you? Arthur I just came here to relax my nerves because I am nervous. I am not leaving you, I will never leave you. What made you think that?"

"Morgana came to my chambers and told me that you was leaving, that you was at the stables, she said that you told her about my dream and it got you thinking and that it's all happening too fast and you want more time."

"Arthur the only person I told about your dream was Uther. I told him I was nervous and he suggested I go for a ride to calm my nerves."

"Father? Why would he do this. He already got his own back on us last week when your mother and father arrived."

"He got his own back on both of us for making him uncomfortable but it was your idea, so he was yet to get his own back on you. How you looked when you saw me I say he got you good and proper."

"Just to be clear. You're not leaving me are you."

"No Arthur. Nothing will stop me from marrying you." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and started to kiss him, pushing Arthur onto his back and laying on top of him. After rolling around a few times before ending up on their sides. Arthur moved his hand down and took out his and Merlin's erections and started to pump them vigorously. Arthur remembered what Merlin said about waiting until their wedding to have sex. "This doesn't count does it?"

"Gods no. Ah Arthur." Merlin moaned and came with Arthur following, calling out Merlin's name. They both rolled on to their back and got their breaths back. After ten minutes of laying there, they both tucked themselves away and got up.

Arthur got up on his horse and was surprised when Merlin told him to budge over so he could sit in front of him. "My horse can follow behind us." Arthur put his arms around Merlin to grab hold of the reigns and smiled when Merlin placed his hands over his. Arthur kissed Merlin's neck and they slowly made their way back to Camelot to get ready for their wedding.

* * *

><p>Arthur got off his horse and helped Merlin down and handed both horses to the stable boys and made their way into the castle. When they was walking up the stone steps in the courtyard, they saw Uther stood there, smiling at his son. "That wasn't funny father."<p>

"I thought it was. It was just me getting my own back on you. I got my own back on the both of you using Hunith, but I found out that it was your idea Arthur to make me uncomfortable at dinner so I had yet to get my own back on you. I had been thinking of what to do and when Merlin told me this morning about your dream I couldn't resist. Anyway, you got me and I got my own back." Uther held out his left hand. "Truce?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded and took his fathers left hand with his own. "Truce. It actually worked out well, because Merlin said no sexually activity of any kind until the wedding night and to calm our nerves by the lake I gave Merlin a hand job. So thank you father. It's because of you I got something earlier than planned."

Uther pulled his hand away from Arthur's and paled, looking at his left hand. "Excuse me." he said and hurried inside making Arthur laugh. "Arthur, you didn't use your left hand to get us both off."

"I know that but he doesn't. Did you see his face?"

"Yes I did Arthur. At least you got your own back."

"Not yet I haven't. He made us suffer by using your mother and we will do the same to him using your father. After all, it's just like my father said, my determination to get my own back on someone and make them suffer even more will be him coming out in me." Merlin shook his head, smiling at Arthur. "What do you have in mind and what do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>Arthur was stood in the long hall that was filled with people who came to see Arthur marry Merlin. Morgana was stood at the front in her deep red dress (One that Uther had promised her.) Uther and Ygraine were stood side by side, Ygraine smiling proudly at her son who turned at the sound of the doors opening and beamed when he saw Merlin making his way towards him with Hunith and Balinor following him. When Merlin reached Arthur, Hunith and Balinor stepped to the side and stood next to Uther and Ygraine. Arthur gave Merlin a small kiss on the lips and took his hand in his, leading them both up to where Geoffrey the Monmouth was waiting. "Face each other please." he said.<p>

Arthur and Merlin faced each other with smiles on their faces, not noticing anyone but each other. Geoffrey stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Is it your wish to become one with with Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech?"

"It is."

"Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech. Is it your wish to become one with Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?"

"It is."

"Please join your hands."

Merlin and Arthur stepped closer to one another and held hands. Geoffrey wrapped the long red silk wrap around both of their hands. "Repeat after me Arthur. I Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you, Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech. For all eternity."

"I Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you, Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech. For all eternity."

"I will not seek to change you, I shall regard you as I regard myself and love, honour and protect you forever more."

"I will not seek to change you, I shall regard you as I regard myself and love, honour and protect you forever more."

Geoffrey then turned and faced Merlin. "Repeat after me Merlin. I Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you, Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. For all eternity."

"I Prince Merlin Emrys of Harlech do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you, Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. For all eternity."

"I will not seek to change you, I shall regard you as I regard myself and love, honour and protect you forever more."

"I will not seek to change you, I shall regard you as I regard myself and love, honour and protect you forever more."

"You have both said your vows. You are now husband and husband. I am pleased to announce for the first time." Geoffrey stepped back called out to the room. "Princes Arthur and Merlin Pendragon." Geoffrey leaned forward. "You can now kiss."

Arthur stepped forward and placed his hands around Merlin's waist. Merlin wrapped his around Arthur's neck and they joined their lips that started out as a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"May I suggest that you part before we all get a preview of tonight's activities." Morgana whispered. Arthur reluctantly pulled back and they both faced the crowd who were cheering.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked up to Merlin who was talking to Uther. "Will my husband dance with me?" Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand, excusing himself from Uther, Merlin followed Arthur to the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around his neck, Arthur wrapping his around Merlin's waist. "Balinor has just approached my father." he murmured. Arthur started to turn them both and Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw a shocking look on Uther's face. "How your father looks right now, I'm guessing that my father has just suggested what is to be done."<p>

* * *

><p>"I have to what?" Uther said, he couldn't believe this was happening.<p>

"Dance with Merlin." Balinor repeated. "It is a big tradition in Harlech. With the wedding being in your Kingdom, you are to dance with your sons wedded partner first and then I follow you and dance with Arthur."

Uther _really _couldn't believe this was happening. He has to dance with Merlin after Arthur and finished dancing with him. Balinor was an important alliance, having Balinor united with him, will make an unbelievable difference to Camelot. Uther looked around the room and saw the room full of people, most of the room looking at the two Princes who were locked in an embrace, kissing each other every 30 seconds or so.

"Does it have to be a full dance?"

Balinor chuckled. "I know you are a little uncomfortable with it, I can see you are with your face. It won't be a full dance. After about a minute, my wife will come and dance with you." Uther nodded. _The things I do for Camelot._ He thought as he reluctantly made his way over to Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin stopped dancing when Uther stood n front of them. "Merlin, I have come to take over from Arthur and dance with you."<p>

"Are you alright doing that Uther?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Merlin nodded. "One arm around me and your hand in mine, how me and Arthur was dancing, I know that would make you too uncomfortable." Arthur gave Merlin a kiss and left Merlin and his father to it. Arthur stood and watched as Uther awkwardly put one arm around Merlin and held his hand looking embarrassed as he knew that all eyes were on him.

* * *

><p>Hunith came back into the hall from the balcony and saw Uther dancing with Merlin, she walked up to them both and stopped them from dancing. "Uther what are you doing?"<p>

"Dancing with Merlin. Balinor said that it is the tradition in your Kingdom."

"My husband told you that because he was helping our sons get their own back on you for what you did this morning."

Uther turned and saw Merlin quickly making his way over to a laughing Arthur who seemed to be having trouble holding himself up. "Would you like to dance Uther?"

"That I would Hunith."

* * *

><p>Arthur kicked open the doors to his chambers with Merlin in his arms. "Alone at last." Arthur said, smiling at the man in his arms. Merlin who already had his arms around Arthur's neck, moved his head forward and kissed Arthur hard, leaving Arthur to walk blindly to his bed. Once there he set Merlin down on his feet and kept his eyes glued to Merlin's whilst they undressed When they were both naked, Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and Merlin straddled him. Merlin kissed him with such force that Arthur fell backwards onto the bed, Merlin going with him, ending up on top of him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and rolled them both over, he ran his hands down Merlin's arms and lifted them above his head, pinning him there. Arthur pulled away from Merlin's lips and trailed kisses down his jaw and latched his lips onto his neck. "Oh Arthur." Arthur brought one of his hands down and put the on Merlin's lips. "Suck."

Merlin took Arthur's fingers in his mouth and lapped them up with his tongue, sucking his fingers and rolling his tongue around them, making Arthur moan. Arthur pulled his fingers away causing Merlin to look at him. "Carry on like that I'm gonna cum before I'm inside you." Arthur explained. Merlin smirked but quickly let put a moan when he felt one of Arthur's fingers enter him. "Ah Arthur. More."

Arthur pushed in a second finger, followed by a third. "Now Arthur." Arthur removed his fingers and lined up his erection with Merlin's entrance before slowly sheathing himself in Merlin. Arthur paused once fully inside Merlin, giving him time to adjust. "Ok. Move." Arthur started to slowly move and moved his head down to kiss Merlin sensually. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled back. "Arthur. We have the rest of our lives together for you to go slow. Fuck me hard." Arthur smiled and Merlin and started to pound into him.

"Ah yes Arthur." Merlin moaned, raking his fingertips down Arthur's back. "Gods Merlin." Arthur panted as he wrapped his hand around Merlin's neglected cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts." Arthur I'm close."

"Cum for me. Sweetheart." Merlin's eyes shot open at the word sweetheart and looked into Arthur's eyes as he shot his load, covering Arthur's hand and both of their stomach with Arthur following, filling Merlin's up with his cum. Arthur collapsed onto Merlin, face in Merlin's neck as he got his breath back. Arthur pulled out of Merlin and got off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Not far." Arthur walked up to his table where there was a small basin of water and a wash cloth, he squeezed it tight to get all the access water out and walked back over to Merlin, he cleaned them both of Merlin's cum and dropped the cloth on the floor as he climbed under the sheets with Merlin. "I asked a servant to place it in my rooms, since you complained about me using a top."

Merlin chuckled and cupped Arthur's face in his hands. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you too. Merlin Pendragon." Arthur kissed Merlin before laying Merlin's head on his shoulder as he snuggled down with Merlin to go to sleep. After Merlin had fallen asleep, Arthur was left watching Merlin sleep, not only thinking that, he could never get tired of watching his sweetheart sleep, but thinking that he nearly lost him, just because he was being stubborn. Holding Merlin tighter, Arthur finally drifted off to sleep with the man he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. That's it. It's over :(<strong>

**I am going to miss this story.**

**My next story will be a Harry/Draco. But after that I have another Merlin/Arthur.**

**Review? :)**


End file.
